Hoaxen
Hoaxen is the seventh Eternal of the Underworld. He is one of the three bosses in the second floor (along with Fatum and Arkhos), and is the last boss of the tier 2. Hoaxen has a shield of 11,539 points, which has to be destroyed in 7 minutes and 50 seconds by six players before they can finish him. Players must reach Dan 6 before they can challenge him. He wields Harrier Hooks as his weapon and fights with him carry random rules. The players can obtain the keys to fight him by defeating Arkhos. If the players do not have any Hoaxen keys, they can buy one key for 80 gems. In battle, Hoaxen is very aggressive. He has extreme offense power, making it possible for him to instantly defeat any player with just one strike. He is immune to the Stun enchantment. After defeated, Hoaxen mentions the one who rules over the Eternals, saying that the Father is waiting for the players. Requirements In order to challenge Hoaxen, players require: *1 *Dan 6 Possible rules * Hidden healthbar * Hot ground (12 seconds) * Inverted movement * No blocks * Your health regenerates Perks and Enchantments *'Soul Extract' Hoaxen can extend the tentacles from his back to pierce through the player, which have the ability to make their soul come out from their body. If the player gets hit, they will take 20 damage (60 if buffed with Overheat) and become incapacitated for a moment before they can move again. The player can easily avoid his tentacles by rolling or jumping, or they can prevent it by always staying close to Hoaxen. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Hoaxen's First Strike would reduce players' health by 25%. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass players' blocks. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Hoaxen's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Magic Recharge ' A chance to increase Hoaxen's magic recharge from a successful weapon hit by 300% and from taking a Head hit by 700%. *'Overheat ' Each body hit taken has a chance to put a buff on Hoaxen that makes his next strike inflict 200% more damage. *'Stun ' A chance to stun the player for 5 seconds after a successful ranged weapon or magic hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt. Rewards Defeating Hoaxen will reward the players with Karcer key and various amounts of Charges of Darkness and Keys. Players in the first place will receive Large Charge of Darkness, and a chance to receive other Keys. Players have a chance to receive one of the rewards listed below: Quotes *''All your life is only an illusion. And we are its creators. We shall drive you mad while others count upon brute force. Fire, water, diseases - hah!'' - Hoaxen greets the player *''Laughing at us, human? My brother suggests your souls to be sent to the abyss of eternal misery... Then your world shall yield, without a single drop of blood.'' - Answering Sensei *''I would've killed you, for my mercy is truly boundless. But my brother is less tolerant; you're free to go, in case if you don't lose your wits on the way out.'' - If the players fail to destroy his shield *''Where are you, brother? I can't hear your voice anymore! Truly, being locked all alone is worse than fire or blade... Go, stupid ones. The Father is waiting.'' - Hoaxen defeated *''I always ordered two pastries and remarked how she was the sweetest of all.'' - New Year 2018 update. *''I felt so old today! But my brother is wailing like a baby. This is madness - we are immortal, after all!'' - Halloween 2019 update Gallery Hoaxen Dan.png|Dan needed: 6 Hoaxen Stat (1).png|Hoaxen's shield and time limit. Random rules in each round. Hoaxen Stat (2).png|Rating points for defeating Hoaxen. Hoaxen Dialogue (1).png Hoaxen Dialogue (3).png Hoaxen Raid Rule (1).png|Possible fight rule Hoaxen Raid Rule (2).png|Possible fight rule Hoaxen Raid Rule (3).png|Possible fight rule Hoaxen Raid Rule (4).png|Possible fight rule Hoaxen Raid Rule (5).png|Possible fight rule Hoaxen Raid (7).png Hoaxen Raid (14).png Hoaxen Raid Lobby.png|Raid Lobby Hoaxen Raid (1).png Hoaxen Raid (2).png Hoaxen Raid (3).png Hoaxen Raid (4).png Hoaxen Raid (5).png Hoaxen Raid (6).png Hoaxen Raid (8).png|Kunai Hoaxen Raid (9).png Hoaxen Raid (10).png|Asteroid Hoaxen Raid (11).png|Asteroid Hoaxen Raid (12).png|Asteroid Hoaxen Raid (13).png Hoaxen Raid (15).png Hoaxen Raid Score.png Hoaxen Raid Rewards.png|Possible first place rewards. Hoaxen Dialogue (4).png|If the player loses. Hoaxen Dialogue (5).png|If the player wins. Trivia *Hoaxen has two personalities; he refers to himself as "we" or "us", and he refers to his other-self with "brother". *In the background of Hoaxen, there is a structure called Penrose Triangle, also known as the impossible triangle, which is actually an optical illusion. This is a reference to Hoaxen calling life an illusion. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Eternals Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters